


Into The Woods

by astronaut_P



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Gen, Is not a fanfic about that musical, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Teens detectives against the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronaut_P/pseuds/astronaut_P
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Into The Woods

Seen the view of a forest passing fast outside of the window and listen to a playlist of songs that was chosen specifically for this travel is what mark the beginning of this year's vacation for Kara. Sitting on the back sit, with headphones on, trying to relax watching the beautiful views while her mom is driving calmly shaking her head to the beat of a 90's pop song coming from the radio. And her dad playing some silly game in his phone. 

The thought of going in the middle of the woods and spend a whole week in there is kind freaky. Not because probably there's no internet in that place but because is IN THE WOODS. A place that you can't see nothing but trees and is infested with bugs and spiders or even snakes. And if you can't see properly a spider hiding in the ground ready to attack you in the daylight, imagine this in the night, with no streetlights but only your simple flashlight. Fucking terrifying. Why did mom had to chose this scenario for a amazing family vacations with all the others options available? Oh yeah, her sense of adventure. Sometimes I wish she was more chilled out, but I kind admire this in her, have the excitement for do new things. While my dad, well, he just enjoys a good cup of coffee and watching movies with the family in Sunday nights. And I couldn't agree more with him.

Past some time, a dirt road can be seen enter the forest. Driving trough it leads to a wooden house with dark timber and big windows that transmite a lovely sensation of a sweet home to spend Christmas and would be beautiful with snow on the roof, but obviously is not sweet at all, seeing what is sorround by. 

"Great, we here, now what?" I ask my parents that are looking at the house without saying anything while the car is parked in front of it.

"We take our bags from the trunk and I can make brunch while you arrange everything." She says smiling for my dad and I, and he just says "Okay, okay, let's do this or we never gonna eat if we stay stopped here." Nodding my head agreeing with him, I open the door in my right side and leave the car wanting to go inside the house as soon as possible and be protective against the mini but scary monsters.

After my mom opened the trunk, we take the bags and start walking to the front door of the house.

"So, are you guys ready for enter in this gorgeous place that I rent for us?" She says with the keys in her right hand and a bag in the other with excitement look on her face. 

"I mean... I probably will spend my whole summer trapped here so yes, I'm pretty excited for meet my new temporary room."

"Give it a chance, Kara, your mother is really happy for be doing this after years." Says my dad softly in my direction for her don't listen.

"Yes, sorry, I just don't wanted to be here." Looking down I just hear he responding with "I know, me too, but what love don't do, right?" Giggling and now looking at him I answer "Yeah, I think you right."

Actually, I would like to know how is to love somebody that is not your family, a romantic love, like in the books and series, being in love and receive love for someone must be pretty great because everyone is looking for this and is even a goal in life and I agree, would be comforting to have a wife to hug after a long day of work and have beatiful children with. But sometimes I just think that I'm better at my onw, with nobody to be concerned for and until now I'm doing pretty great. It's just really annoying how I change my opinion about it more times that I drink tea in a day, and I love my tea.

And with the sound of the door opening I'm back at reality and follow my parents as they start to enter the house.

I really expect to have something safe to do out there, or else I'll be readind my Sherlock books all day and night in my room.


End file.
